Pai's Little Sister
by kisshuismylife
Summary: <html><head></head>This a request from Megumi-chan3. Nine years ago, Pai's little sister was kidnapped. Kisshu finds her nine years later, but it's not what anyone expected...</html>


**Pai's Little Sister**

_**Cyniclonia, nine years ago: **_"Pai, have you seen your sister?" Yuki, Pai and Taruto's mother, asked.

"No, I thought she was with you," Pai said. "Maybe she snuck out again?"

Yuki sighed and concentrated. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she said, "I can't sense her!"

Pai tried sensing his sister too, and finally said, "I can…. but her energy signature is very faint. It's almost as if she's far away from us. Do you think someone kidnapped her?"

"I suppose it's a possibility- but why?" Yuki asked. "She's only four!"

"I don't know, but shouldn't we let Dad and the Council know?" Pai asked.

"Yes," Yuki said. "I'll go tell your dad, and he can tell the Council." She teleported off, and Pai sighed.

_**Four months later: **_Yuki and her husband Hayako had looked everywhere. Finally, they gave up the search; it was clear their daughter, Ikisatashi Ichigo, was gone.

_**Earth, nine years later: **_Momomiya Ichigo had always felt like something was missing in her life. The feeling only got stronger after she became Mew Ichigo and met the Cyniclons who had come to take over Earth. They seemed familiar somehow, but she couldn't figure out why. She was also wondering about the necklace she wore around her neck. She didn't really remember where she had gotten it, but Ryou had said it might be made of Mew Aqua. What bugged her was that she couldn't get it off, and for some reason, whenever she got close to one of the Cyniclons, it warmed up. Every time she tried to take it off, whatever the beads were made of would heat up, and not cool down until she stopped trying to get rid of it. It was very frustrating, and Ryou refused to help her with it, so she was stuck with the thing.

One night, Ichigo was trying to get the necklace off again when she heard teleportation outside her window. She let go of the necklace, but it didn't cool down. Going over to the window, she opened it, and called, "Kisshu?"

"Yeah?" Kisshu asked warily.

"Do you know anything about this necklace?" Ichigo asked. "I can't get it off."

Kisshu teleported into the room, and looked at the necklace, then said, "That's Mew Aqua. It looks like someone put that on you to control you. Where did you get that?"

"I can't remember," Ichigo said. "I've had this thing for years, but I can't get it off no matter what I do."

"I can try cutting it off," Kisshu suggested.

"Okay," Ichigo said. Kisshu summoned one of his sais, and picked up the long end of the necklace, then cut it. All the beads fell to the floor, but that's not what caught Kisshu's attention; Ichigo was glowing white. Kisshu shielded his eyes until the glow faded, and was shocked to see a Cyniclon girl with red hair unconscious on the ground. Cautiously going over to her, he tapped her forehead.

Ichigo opened her eyes, and Kisshu noticed that they were navy blue, like Pai's. "Ichigo?" he asked uncertainly.

Ichigo sat up, looking at him. "You look familiar," she said. "Where's my family, though? I just remember someone sucking me into a portal, and then… it's blank."

"What's your family name?" Kisshu asked.

"Ikisatashi," Ichigo said. "Do you know them?"

Kisshu was totally shocked, and it was a minute or two before he could say, "Yeah, they took me in after my parents died. I knew they had a daughter, but she disappeared nine years ago."

"NINE YEARS AGO!?" Ichigo shrieked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "What happened to you?"

"I got sucked into a portal, and when I landed, this blonde kid with weird ears put some kind of bead necklace on me, and then I don't remember anything," Ichigo said sadly.

"I think that necklace was used to suppress your memories and control you," Kisshu said. "And at age four, you wouldn't have been able to fight that off."

"How old am I now?" Ichigo asked.

"You're thirteen," Kisshu said. "Do you want me to take you back to the ship? Pai's there, and so is Taruto."

"Yes please," Ichigo said. "I remember you now; you're Pai's best friend, right?"

"Yup, I'm Kisshu," Kisshu said.

"Um…. what's up with the clothes I'm wearing?" Ichigo asked. "They're weird."

"They're human clothes," Kisshu explained. "Do you know how to use your powers?"

"I can fly and change things, but I can't teleport yet," Ichigo said.

"I can teleport you until you get the hang of it," Kisshu said. "You can change your clothes with your powers, right?"

"Yup," Ichigo said, and stood up, then snapped her fingers. She was suddenly wearing a calf-length cream-colored dress with long sleeves and a high neck. The hem, collar, and sleeves were decorated with pink stripes. She was also wearing a pair of short black boots and a pair of white leggings. She took the ribbons out of her hair, and shook it out. "I'm ready," she said.

Kisshu smiled and took her hand, then teleported directly into Pai's lab, not bothering with the door. Pai was in there, and he looked up, looking irritated. It faded to shock when he saw Ichigo, and he asked softly, "Ichigo?"

"Oniichan!" Ichigo said happily, and threw herself at him. He stood up and hugged her tightly as he asked, "What happened?"

"I got sucked into a portal, and this kid with neon yellow hair and weird ears put a bead necklace around my neck," Ichigo said. "And then it's blank; I can't remember what happened after he put the necklace on me."

Pai looked at Kisshu, who said, "I went to see Ichigo earlier, and she wanted me to get a necklace off of her; she said every time she tried to take it off, it would burn her. The necklace was made of Mew Aqua; I think Blondie used it to suppress her memories and make her appear human. I cut it off, and she turned back."

"Blondie. Is. Dead." Pai snarled. "And I'm going to make sure the Mews know their leader is scum too."

"I take it you're doing this tomorrow then?" Kisshu asked mildly. "It's nearly midnight on Earth."

"Yes, I'm doing it tomorrow," Pai growled. "He's going to pay for this."

"Where is Ichigo sleeping?" Kisshu asked.

"The sofa bed in your room; I don't think she should be alone," Pai said. "And I don't have much room in my room."

"Alright," Kisshu said. "I'll go set that up; why don't you two catch up a bit?"

"Okay," Pai said. Kisshu teleported out, and Ichigo looked at Pai. "Oniichan, are Mom and Dad okay?" she asked.

"They're fine, last time I talked with them," Pai said. "They were really devastated when you disappeared, though." In a softer tone, he said, "I missed you, Imouto-chan."

"Well, I'm back now, and I'm never going to leave again," Ichigo said, hugging Pai. "What happened while I was gone?"

"I started healer training, and I'm second after Dad now," Pai said. "Taruto and Kisshu both went into warrior training after Mom and Dad adopted Kisshu, and Kisshu is now the best warrior our people have ever seen; he passed Level 6 when he was ten."

"Wow, that's amazing," Ichigo said.

"Yes, but it earned him a lot of fan girls, and he hates girls now," Pai said. "I think the only girl he likes is you, actually. He's had a crush on you since he was little, even though you're a year younger."

"Are Hana and Chikako fan girls?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"No, they're two of the few that hate fan girls," Pai said. "They pretty much ignore fan girls, unless they go overboard trying to recruit them for the 'Kisshu Fan Club'. Then they go berserk and beat people up."

Ichigo giggled. "They still like beating people up?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Pai sighed. "They haven't changed much, and I'm sure they'll be happy to have you back."

"Would it help Kisshu if I became his girlfriend?" Ichigo asked. "If he already has someone, they might back off."

"Maybe… but do you really want to do that?" Pai asked.

"He seems really sweet; I think I'd like to see how far we could go, at least," Ichigo said. "And you said he loves me, right? Doesn't that mean he found that I'm his soulmate?"

"Good point, but we should ask Kisshu," Pai said.

"Ask me what?" Kisshu asked, coming back into the room. "I set up the sofa bed, by the way."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "We were talking about your fan girl problem, and I suggested that if I was your girlfriend, maybe they'd leave you alone."

Kisshu perked up, and asked, "You really want to be with me?"

"Yeah, you're sweet," Ichigo said.

"I'd love it if you'd be my girlfriend, Ichigo," Kisshu said happily.

"You two are NOT bonding until Ichigo's eighteen," Pai said sternly.

"I really have to wait that long?" Kisshu moaned.

"It's fine," Ichigo said. "We barely know each other; I don't think bonding too soon is a good idea."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily.

Ichigo giggled. "You look cute sulking," she informed him. "I'm tired, can you show me where your room is?"

"Sure," Kisshu said, perking up. "Follow me."

Ichigo hugged Pai, and then followed Kisshu to his room. He showed her the sofa bed, and she took her boots off, then snapped her fingers, changing her clothes to pajamas. Then she sleepily climbed into bed, and fell asleep as Kisshu started getting ready for bed too.

**~XXXX~**

_**The next day, at Café Mew Mew: **_The Mews were doing preparation, and wondering where Ichigo was, when the doors fell in with a crash. Looking up sharply, the Mews saw Pai, and actually got nervous; he was radiating fury. "Where is Ryou?" he snarled.

"In the basement," Lettuce said timidly. "Um…. what's going on?"

"I'll explain later," Pai snapped, and stormed off.

Keiichiro poked his head out of the kitchen, and said, "I think I know what happened. Leave Pai to it; whatever he does to Ryou, it's really none of our business."

"What happened?" Lettuce asked.

Keiichiro sat down at a table and sighed. "The first thing you should know is that Ichigo isn't who you think she is," he said gloomily. "I found this out shortly after the Mew Project started, since I've always been opposed to Ryou's reasoning for the Mew Project."

"Who is Ichigo, then?" Mint asked. "Or is that not her real name?"

"Her given name is Ichigo; but her family name isn't Momomiya," Keiichiro replied. "Her family name is Ikisatashi."

This produced gasps from the Mews, and Lettuce asked, "Does that mean she's a Cyniclon?"

"Yes," Keiichiro said. "From what I understand, Ryou somehow sucked her into a portal when she was four years old. He used a necklace made of Mew Aqua to suppress her memories and true form, and probably to control her. My guess is that the necklace either broke or Ichigo got someone else to take it off of her; it was made so she wouldn't be able to get it off. Ryou somehow got the Momomiyas to take Ichigo in, and she's been living with them since. I think that unlike with you four, Ichigo being made into a Mew Mew was intentional, not just a coincidence."

"So do you know what's up with Pai?" Mint asked. "I've never seen him lose his cool like that."

"I think, judging by her family name and Pai's behavior, that Ichigo is Pai's younger sister," Keiichiro said softly.

"Does that mean Kisshu's her brother too?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm guessing he's either related to her more distantly, or he's adopted," Keiichiro said. "If he was her brother, I have a feeling he'd be here helping Pai demolish Ryou."

"Good point," Zakuro said. "What do we do now?"

"We put Lettuce's truce plan into action," Keiichiro said as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

The Mews looked over as Pai came into the room, and Lettuce asked, "Feeling better?"

"Somewhat," Pai said. "I cleaned up the mess I made, by the way."

"Thank you," Keiichiro said. "I told the Mews what happened, by the way. I was going through Ryou's files two months ago when I found out about what he did. I'm really sorry that I didn't find out when it happened; I would have sent Ichigo home had I known."

Pai sat down in a chair and said, "Thanks for the thought. Ichigo and Kisshu are together now, by the way."

"Aren't they related?" Mint asked.

"No, Kisshu is adopted," Pai said. "He's been my best friend since we were little, and so when his parents died, which was after Ichigo was kidnapped, I convinced my parents to adopt him."

"How's Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"As well as can be expected; she's sad that she missed nine years of living with me, Taruto, and our parents," Pai said. "Her memories of those nine years are also gone; she said after she woke up that everything since the necklace was put on her was blank."

"So she doesn't remember us?" Pudding asked sadly.

"Right," Pai said. "Keiichiro, you mentioned a truce plan?"

"Yes, Lettuce came up with an idea," Keiichiro said.

Pai looked at Lettuce, who blushed slightly and said, "I was thinking if you took our Mew Aqua and healed your planet, you wouldn't need Earth."

"Kisshu actually came up with the same thing a while back," Pai said. "We already took care of Deep Blue's human host; I think that's a great idea."

"Good," Keiichiro said. "Why don't you tell the others to come here, and we can talk more."

"I'll go get them," Pai said, and teleported out. He came back a few minutes later, with Kisshu, Taruto- and Ichigo.

**As a request, this is the first chapter of Megumi-chan3's requested story. Originally it was going to be a one-shot, but I got stuck, so I'll try to finish it as a two- or three-shot. Review and enjoy please!**


End file.
